


Regrets

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe Being an Asshole, Gabriel causing problems, gabriel/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You are Rowena’s daughter and just learned about Gabriel’s little “fun moment” with your mother. Gabriel knows he has screwed up big time and is trying to do whatever he can to win you back. Now the only question is, will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

“I kind of screwed your mom.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

You screamed. Gabriel stood a few feet away from you looking like he regretted his choice of words. He could have chosen a more “delicate” way to tell you that he had an affair but as usual he just doused the problem in kerosene and lit a match! 

“Sugar, I...”

“Don't you sugar me!”

Your Scottish accent intensified. All of the screaming resulted in Cas and Dean to come running into the room. They both froze realizing that you had either pieced together what Gabriel had done the previous night or Gabriel was dumb enough to tell you. Dean immediately decided on the later. 

“Y/n, I'm sorry I wish I could give you an excuse. It just happened.”

Gabriel's golden eyes looked almost tear filled as he realized that you were losing all control on reality.

“Let me guess you were drunk and you saw red hair so it just had to be or you just tripped and your dick fell into her?”

Gabriel frowned. 

“Neither of those are funny! Y/n, calm down. We need to talk this out.”

You shook your head angrily.

“There is nothing to talk out! I clearly misunderstood everything! I had this silly misconception that you loved me and that WE had something. I guess that shows what I get for thinking.” 

Gabriel started toward you but you weren't having none of that! The archangel was never touching you again! You muttered a quick spell freezing him in place. Gabriel tried to move but clearly realized that he was getting no where. 

“Y/n please, I am begging you. Don't....I need you.”

You laughed bitterly. Sure he needed you. He needed you just like you needed him! The moment you slammed your hand down on the table causing the thing to crack, Gabriel knew just how angry you really were! 

Dean stepped in at this point. 

“Y/n, go cool down. Gabriel do not go after her!” 

You nodded quickly walking to your room and slamming the door. 

Once the door was slammed Gabriel sat down miserably at the table. Dean walked to the refrigerator and got two beers. He returned to the library and put one in front of the archangel. 

“Looks like you need this more than me.” 

Gabriel looked up as Cas and Dean sat down. 

“I really fucked up.” 

Cas frowned. 

“Are you asking or telling us?”

Gabriel gave his brother an angry pouty expression. Yes, he fucked up! There was no way around it! Gabriel fucked up more than he ever had in his life! What was he thinking the night before?! Sure, Rowena was beautiful and what happened was definitely a 8/10 on the sex with a random person scale but what the hell did he just do?! 

He attributed it to his panicking when something got to serious! That had to explain it right? Gabriel had been happy with you for sometime! Your relationship was hot! It had been from the time that you both “hooked up.” Originally you were just a hot girl that he made a move on at a bar. That quickly changed the moment that he realized just who you were and who you knew. When you told him that you had taken up with a pair of hunters, Gabriel knew that you were special. He didn't give a damn that you were a witch! All that mattered was you had hands that seemed to be able to go all over his body and a sex drive that rivaled his own. 

“Telling, I guess.” 

Gabriel replied. Dean nodded, taking a drink of his beer. 

“Well if you were asking I would say you are a bigger dip shit than I thought! Y/n is hot and not to mention for some stupid reason loves you. Damn Gabriel! I know that you are a horn ball but shit! Y/n has had a shitty year and you just made it worse! She just lost her brother and now you fucked her mom. Can't wait to see how you fix this!” 

Gabriel looked down sadly.

“I don't know what I am going to do.”

When Rowena showed up about 15 minutes later, she and Gabriel would hardly look at each other. Dean stood up getting his beer.

“This place is worse than an episode of The Bold and the Beautiful! Rowena, if you want to talk to your daughter is in the second bedroom. May want to take you a helmet or something. Y/n is pretty feisty today.”

Rowena put her hands on her hips.

“Of course she's feisty! I think you would be too if you found out what she did! Now if you will excuse me I am going to go talk to my baby.” 

Rowena didn't look in Gabriel's reaction or wait for Dean to make a comment before walking down the hallway to the bedroom where you lay. She knew that there was some damage that she needed to try to rationalize and the last thing that she wanted to do at the moment was lose her only remaining child due to stupid mistake. 

“Y/n?”

Rowena half whispered as she walked in. When you turned with tear filled eyes Rowena's face went from sad to devastated. She expected you to be angry not crying. In all of your life other then when you were a child she never seen you cry! 

“Oh darling, look at you.”

You meanwhile, looked at you mother with heartbroken eyes. As much as you wanted to blame her, you couldn't! Your mother had yet to know about your relationship with Gabriel. She knew that you were dating a guy named Gabriel but she hadn't met him so it was kind of hard to put faces with names. Gabriel should have been the one to keep his cock in his pants. 

“I'm fine.”

You replied. Rowena raised an eyebrow.

“And I was born yesterday! Y/n, I had to come talk to you. I am most regretfully sorry about what happened with Gabriel.” 

You nodded. 

“I'll be fine.”

Rowena sighed. 

“Sweet one, I can't leave you like this. I have ruined so much for you. I have never been a good mother and this just put that icing on the cake.” 

She approached the bed and sat down beside you. After a few moments of silence she reached out stroking your red hair that matched her own. 

“You can yell at me if you like, break off our relationship if you like. I would understand.” 

You looked up at her pain filled eyes completely shocked. Had this been a year or so before it would have been your mother telling you to cool your heels and that if Gabriel cheated it was clear that you weren't keeping him happy. Now here she sat with tears in her eyes and was petting you like you were the most fragile being in humanity. 

“I'm not going to yell at you, mother. Furthermore, I am not going to break off anything with you. You are the only family that I have left now that Crowley is gone. I would be stupid to do anything. Its apparent that I mean nothing to Gabriel. You are all that I have.” 

Rowena reached over taking your hand in hers. 

“I thank you. After Crowley died, I realized how many mistakes that I have made in life. You are all that I have left and I will never make a mistake like that again. I do hope you believe me.”

You took a shaky breath. In all honesty, you didn't believe in much at the moment. You didn't know who was on your side and who wasn't. The only thing that you hoped for at the moment was Rowena was telling you the truth. You would be crushed if she and Gabriel carried on an affair behind your back while trying to heal your wounds. 

“I do.” 

Rowena only had to look at you to know that you were lying. It didn't take a genius. Given the situation if you ever trusted her again it would be a miracle. 

“I am going to give you some time. You know how to get a hold of me.”

You nodded as she pressed a tender kiss to your head. 

“I do love you, Y/n.”

You nodded looking down at the floor. If you could have put your pride away you would have asked your mother to stay. You didn't want to be alone in the bedroom. Sure, you could ask Cas or one of the Winchester brothers to sit with you but that would be so uncomfortable for the other party! 

“I know.”

You replied sadly. Rowena looked at you sadly before leaving the room. 

Gabriel all but jumped the moment that Rowena walked back into the room.

“How is she?”

Rowena looked at the archangel furiously.

“She is devastated you fool! How did you think she would be?!”

Dean groaned before standing up. He held a hand between the witch and archangel.

“Okay, okay! Let's stop this yelling before Y/n hears it. Rowena, I'll give you a call in a bit and let you know how she is doing. I'll go in there and try to talk to her.”

Rowena smiled as she patted Dean's cheek.

“Thank you, dear boy. May I ask another favor?”

Dean nodded as Rowena looked back to Gabriel.

“Keep him away from her.”


	2. Chapter 2

I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it.~Rihanna 

 

It had been two weeks since you had the falling out with Gabriel over his sleeping with your mother. He had been trying shamelessly to gain your favor back. If you had another bouquet of roses show up in your room, you were going to throw them at the archangel.

When you would come out of your room, Gabriel was at your heels offering every sugar sweet apology that he could think of. That morning in particular you had awoken around seven. Stalking into the kitchen with your hair pulled up in a messy bun and no make up the last thing that you expected to see was Gabriel leaning against the counter. 

“Fuck.”

You mutter. Before you can get away Gabriel has you in his arms. He tilts your face to look at his before he nuzzles his nose against yours. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

You snapped, trying to push away. Gabriel, however, was stronger. He caressed the side of your face and for a moment you were almost willing to let him back into your life. Thankfully, your common sense came back like a freight train! You wasn't falling for his shit. Not again. Not today! If he kissed you, then you would lose all of you resolve! 

“I miss the way you smell and look first thing in the morning. I miss this right here you pretty face before you go and cover it up with make up. I know we fight a lot.” 

You removed yourself from his arms. Gabriel looked at you with sad eyes. 

“Yeah, we fight. Mostly because of you. This time you've dug your bed and can lie in it. You knew who your woman was. Answer me a question Gabriel, how many girls other then me have you slept with since we've been together.?”

Gabriel looked down. 

“Just one.” 

You looked at him with disbelieving eyes. 

“I wish I could believe you. I wish we could go back to how we were but I have to teach you a lesson. You say you love me...you don't stick your dick in someone who isn't your girl!” 

Gabriel looked miserable. 

“If I could take it back I would. Y/n, it was mistake. Can't you realize that even I make mistakes? I mean that I kind of obvious! You've see my record.”

You smiled at that. Gabriel was right! He had been delightfully reminded of his short comings a lot lately. Had it been before Gabriel and Rowena “got it on” you would have told Gabriel to shut up and stop calling himself a failure. It didn't matter to you what he had done in the past. To you, he had always been great! He was the perfect lover and always kept a smile on your face. This was what made his affair with your mother all the more painful. You had always thought that Gabriel was happy with you. 

“Y/n, baby, I was...am happy with you! What can I do?”

Sighing you turned to look at him fully, 

“You can't do a damn thing.”

You turned walking from the room without another word. You didn't know what else to say to him that didn't involve loud screaming that would wake the whole damn bunker up! 

A few days later you stood in front of your mirror with an evil smile on your face. Tonight was the night that you were going to make Gabriel see how you felt. Sure, two wrongs didn't make a right but you wanted the archangel to see just how miserable you have been. If he really cared for you this was going to be a stab to his heart. 

You were going on a date. The first date that you had been on since Gabriel had tracked you down and claimed you as his own. This date wouldn't constitute as cheating in your mind. After all, you were in no sort of relationship at this time. 

Walking into the library, Gabriel sat across from Dean. Your mother, you who didn't even know, had come was pacing the room. Sam had just walked into the room from the kitchen and dropped the cup he was holding when he saw you.

“Y/n?”

He squeaked. This resulted in everyone else to turn around and take in your appearance. You took extra care with your to fix your hair and make up just perfect. There was also the matter about the little black dress that you were wearing that left little to the imagination. 

You wanted to laugh when you saw Gabriel's mouth fall. Dean stood up and looked you over. 

“Y/n where are you going dressed like that?” 

You smiled innocently. Tonight was the night to put all of your flirting skills to use. 

“On a date?”

“Excuse me?!”

Gabriel snapped. You looked at him batting your eyes as your mother walked over. 

“My goodness darling! Where did you find that dress?! You look lovely but I am concerned!”

You smiled at her sweetly.

“Don't worry, mother. Everything is fine. No need to be concerned. I can surly handle myself. If I want a good dicking this dress will be the one to help me get it.” 

Rowena's mouth dropped. She had barley heard you say the word fuck now here you were talking about taking a good dicking. Gabriel walked over, looking like he was about to set the world on fire or star the apocalypse himself. 

“What do you mean you are going on a date?”

So far your master plan was working splendidly. In all the time that you had been with Gabriel, you had never seen him so jealous! 

“I'm going on a date with a man, Gabriel. Is that hard for you to wrap your mind around?” 

Gabriel growled as he stepped closer. 

“You're my girl!” 

You reached out patting his cheek.

“No, sugar. Not anymore. You had your chance lover and blew it. Hope you enjoy seeing what you are missing.”

Gabriel was trembling with rage. This was the last thing that he expected! He had a feeling that you were working on something to make him pay but never did he expected this! He expected you to just continue ignoring and blue balling him for a while. Seeing you going with another guy was going to be the biggest kick in the balls ever! 

“Who is he?”

Gabriel asked coldly. The look in his eyes alone showed what he really was. The archangel in him was furious. 

Right as he asked there was knock at the door. Sam turned walking out to get the door the door. Getting out of the awkwardness sounded more then perfect for him! Little did poor Sam Winchester know that the awkwardness was just getting started!

You meanwhile, stood waiting until you heard the voice that you were waiting to hear.

“Y/n, darling, are you ready to go?” 

With a smirk you turned to see none other then Arthur Ketch. He stood looking sharp as always in a designer suite with a roses in his hand. Gabriel's eyes got if possible wider with rage. You had been sending his roses back for days now here this pretty boy was and you took his roses like it was the first bouquet that you had ever received in your life! 

“Hello Arthur! What a lovely flowers! Thank you darling. They are beautiful!” 

You walked over and stood on your tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as the bear of a man wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Son of a bitch you gotta be kidding me.”

You heard Dean mutter to Sam. Sam promptly elbowed his brother in the side telling him to shut up. 

“Y/n!”

You turned to see your mother looking between you and Gabriel with wide eyes. She looked honestly afraid. Whether it be for the fact that Gabriel was trembling with jealous rage or the fact that you was about to go out with a man that could easily kill you and make it look like an accident. 

“Mother, its fine.”

Rowena looked at Ketch with a nervous frown.

“Y/n, what are you doing?! You can't do this! This is...”

“Absolutely bat shit insane!”

Gabriel cut her off. He hadn't take his eyes off of Ketch's arm that was wrapped around you. 

Ketch meanwhile, looked at Gabriel with a polite smile.

“Its good to see you up and moving about Gabriel. We should catch up soon...after I take this stunning woman out for her promised date. Don't worry I will return her in one piece; maybe a few bruises but mostly in standard form.” 

That was all it took to have Gabriel storming across the room after Ketch. It was Cas, that appeared out of no where, that ran forward and pulled Gabriel back. Ketch looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow before turning to face you. 

“Touchy isn't he” 

You smirked. 

“We should go, dear.” 

Once you were out of the bunker, everyone was in stunned silence. Dean stood motionless for a moment before clapping his hands together.

“Well I need a good stiff drink! Gabriel you need one?”

Gabriel sat down as his eyes started to glow. 

“Bring the whole damn bottle!” 

Rowena sat down beside Cas with horrified eyes. 

“She's going to sleep with him isn't she?”

Cas nodded. 

“That is highly possible.” 

Gabriel took the bottle that Dean handed him and downed the whole thing before getting up. 

“I am going to get shit faced. No one bother me.” 

Dean groaned,

“Son of a bitch! Gabriel is going to go kill the man.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Fire meet gasoline, I'm burning alive, and I can barley breathe, and you're in love with me. Fire meet gasoline, burn with me tonight....~Sia”

The next morning you were laying in bed beside Ketch as was looking up something on his laptop. You lay beside him with a sheet barely covering your nude body. The memories of the previous night were ever present in your mind. After a dinner at a nice restaurant, you persuaded Ketch to take you to his hotel room. Neither of you were really “date” people and it was sadly present over dinner. 

Once at the hotel it took maybe two drinks to have Arthur Ketch practically ripping your dress off and you didn't stop him! He was a different lover then Gabriel that was for sure. Ketch was more grabby and focused on his needs where Gabriel at least made sure you were having a good time. There had been a few times while Ketch was having his way with you that you found yourself thinking, “yes dear, those are attached!” He was a good roll in the sack though, you would give him that! 

“So darling, tell me. What is with you and the archangel?” 

Ketch asked as he shut his laptop. You blinked a few times before sitting up.

“Nothing, just history.” 

Ketch raised and eyebrow. Right away he knew that you had hit a nerve. There was no denying that. 

“I am a very smart man, Y/n. I saw that there was history. I have a feeling if Gabriel didn't feel somewhat indebted to me for saving his life, he would have killed me where I stood.”

You turned looking at Ketch with your bed bedroom eyes. 

“He's just a jealous....jealous and wonderful at making bad decisions.”

Ketch reached out pulling you back against his nude body.

“Do tell.”

You swallowed as Ketch's index finger began to toy with your folds. 

“He's my boyfriend....was my boyfriend....I don't quiet know what we are anymore. He had an affair with my mother.”

Ketch looked amused.

“So you are using me to get back at him huh? Crafty. You are a cunning seductress, love. Lucky for you I don't look for relationships. This little sex when requested sounds quiet nice. Am I different from him?” 

You ran your hand down Ketch's chest, letting your fingers stroke the muscles that came from his obvious well regimented work out routine. 

“You're bodies are very different.” 

You half meant that as an insult, which he didn't get. Ketch wasn't able to make you come the way that Gabriel did. He was “smaller”significantly and didn't hit those spots that Gabriel could. Ketch didn't leave you withering beneath him or crying his name. Hot man, yes but decent lover, eh. 

Ketch meanwhile, chuckled at your comment. 

“Well I would imagine so. I'm not four feet tall.” 

Your eyes narrowed and Ketch knew that he had hit a nerve.

“Relax, Y/n. I'm sure Gabriel has his benefits. So tell me, what do you plan to tell him when you arrive home smelling like another man? Tell him that I gave you a good fucking for half of the night?” 

You smirked. 

“That is exactly what I am going to tell him. It would be wise for you to ward your room tonight.” 

Ketch chuckled as he got out of bed and began to pull on his abandoned pants. 

“You know how to get a hold of me. Next time you want a roll in the sack, let me know.”

Arriving back at the bunker, you walked in with a satsified simle on your face. Time to put operation: piss Gabriel off. Part two into plan. Walking down the steps, Sam and Dean immediately looked up from their laptops. Dean stood looking at you with wide eyes. 

“Did it have to be Ketch?”

You immediately chuckled at the baffled expression on his face. Reaching up, you patted Dean on the cheek. 

“It could have been you.”

Dean shook his head, 

“And join in on your jealous archangel love fest? Hell no!” 

You laughed. Dean knew that there was no way that you would put him or Sam in the middle of your and Gabriel's issues but the joke as amusing. 

“So, where is my jealous archangel?”

You asked trying to fix your still messed up from rolling around in bed hair. Dean shrugged. 

“He's pouting around here some place. I have to say I think that you have won this round. Gabriel about tore the world apart. That is putting it lightly too.”

You were pleased! Gabriel needed to feel your misery. He needed to know how it felt to know the person that you loved was in the arms of another! Hopefully after this disaster somehow passed, maybe the two of you could rediscover your way to one another.

“He will make it just fine.” 

Sam stood.

“Are you okay?” 

You smiled at the youngest Winchester. Sam of all people would be worried! That was just how he was and you were thankful to have someone who cared like he did. You tried to remember even on days that you felt unlovable that you had Sam and Dean. They obviously cared! 

“I'm fine Sam. I promise.” 

Sam didn't look to trusting as he went into the kitchen. Dean quickly turned back to you. 

“I think your mother about had a coronary too. If you were trying to get one on her, I think you won.” 

Without seeing the reactions of Gabriel and Rowena, you knew it had to be extreme! The amused expression on Dean's face was enough to give you everything that you could have wanted! 

“Splendid. Well dear, I think I am going to go take a bath and get Ketch off of me.”

Dean faked a gag. 

“TMI!” 

You walked into your bedroom and began to undress. After putting your dress in the closet, you walked to your full length mirror to exaimine your body. You stood dressed in only lace lingerie and black stockings. Moving the lace around checked for any form of bruising or love bites. Ketch was in no way gentle with you and you were positive that there as battle wounds! 

“I bet you thought that was incredibly clever!”

You turned the moment you heard Gabriel's voice. He stood a few feet behind you. His normal happy face twisted in a jealous rage. You smirked as you pressed your breasts together. 

“I had a wonderful time.” 

Gabriel growled as he walked over to you. He had you against the wall before you knew what hit you. His hands were on either side of you head forcing you to look at him. His amber eyes were full of fury. 

“Yeah, I bet you did. You smell like him!”

You shrugged innocently.

“That's what happens when you have sex with someone.” 

Gabriel moved away from you before punching a whole in the wall. You slightly jumped at this uncharacteristic display of anger. 

“How could you do it? You let another man touch you and wore the lingerie you bought to wear for me.” 

You sighed before sitting down on the bed. 

“Hurts doesn't it? Doesn't matter what species you are! Human, angel, whatever...seeing the person that you love with someone else is the worst feeling ever, isn't it? It could have been worse. I could have chosen another.”

Gabriel glowered at you. His hands were shaking. The archangel was trying so hard not to let his jealous rage get the better of him! 

“Who else could you have picked?”

You laughed.

“Anyone with a dick really. Loki was my consideration but I didn't want to be too cruel.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped. If he had been angry before now he was without a doubt the angriest he had ever been in his life! 

“That's it! I am done with you! Enjoy your British boy toy!”

You stood. 

“Fine! Run like you always do! Just live up to your reputation!” 

Gabriel turned at you and once again you were against the wall. 

“You're mine!” 

His hands were on your breasts ripping the bra off of you in one motion. 

“Gabriel, what are you...”

You squealed but was silenced the moment his mouth was on yours. Gabriel kissed you hungrily as he spoke in your mind. 

“You're mine, Y/n. I'm going to remind you just what its like to have an archangel as your lover. You are going to be screaming my name. Arthur Ketch is no one to you.”

He used his grace to hold your hands above your head as he snapped away your panties. The moment that you were naked under his gaze, Gabriel looked pleased. Had he really forgotten how sexy you were? Especially in moments like these when he had complete control of you and could have anything the wanted. 

Gabriel's frown returned the moment that he spotted the bruises on your thighs and hip. He growled knowing those weren't his marks! Gabriel would have never left you this bruised up.

“Stupid hunter.” 

He hissed before pressing his fingers to the bruises and healed them. After being satisfied with the healing of your creamy skin Gabriel looked back to your face. He was surprised to see that you wasn't giving him a dirty look instead you were looking at him hungrily.

“That's it. You know who you belong to don't you?”

He growled. You tried to get your hands away from his grace but you were not going anywhere.

“Do you know who you belong to?”

You countered the question. Gabriel's mouth clenched as he stared at you for a moment. 

“You! You stubborn girl! I belong to you! Are you fucking happy?”

You scoffed.

“Not really, angel.”

Gabriel reached down and smacked your pussy making you squeak. He gentle eased his hand over your mound rubbing the now reddened skin. His fingers massaged your clit as he hummed in delight and your body becoming wetter and wetter. 

“If you wasn't happy that pussy wouldn't be getting wet. Come on sugar, I know what you like. I've known what you liked since the night we fucked the first time.” 

You leaned your head back against the wall trying not to moan as he pinched your clit. Those skilled fingers of his knew exactly what to do. He knew exactly how to make you fall apart. 

“Are you going to think of her?” 

When those words left your mouth, Gabriel's cocky and ruthless demeanor changed. The Loki like expression on his face vanished and back was the sweet archangel that she had fallen in love with. His golden eyes were wide as his grace released her hands. 

“What?”

You looked down.

“Are you going to think of my mother when you make love to me?”

Gabriel stepped back.

“No! Y/n, baby, you're what I am thinking about. Shit, baby I have really fucked up, huh?”

You looked down sadly. 

“I'm sorry Gabriel. I can't make love with you right now. This is too painful.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, leaving you dressed in a long red satin gown. He turned away running a hand through his hair.

“Will you at least lay with me?”

You nodded, looking down sadly. The last thing that you wanted was to appear weak and needy in front of him but you couldn't fight it any longer. You wanted to sob. You wanted to tell Gabriel to leave and never return. 

“Y/n, come here.” 

You got into bed beside Gabriel and didn't fight when he wrapped his arms around you. He snuggled his face into your hair, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead as you snuggled against his chest. 

Neither of you knew what to say to the other. At the moment the two of you didn't know whether what you had could be saved and that was all that was known for the time being....


	4. Chapter 4

“One the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright, then thing turned out so evil, I don’t know why I’m still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes. But you’ll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind…” ~Rihanna 

You wasn't sure how long that you lay in bed with Gabriel. Neither of you had said a word to each other in a long time. This was highly out of character for the archangel beside you. For him it was almost a struggle to keep his mouth shut but today it was different. You expected that he knew not to press his luck. 

Gabriel intertwined his hands with yours and brought your hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to your finger tips making your heart twinge. One hand you loved it! The physical contact and the way that he closed his eyes; he seemed like he was literally kissing heaven in his mind. One the other, however, you were scared to trust him. What if he hurt you again? What if there was another Rowena out there and you just hadn't found them together yet? 

“Y/n, I know you don't believe me but I love you.”

You sat up slowly and took your hand away from the honey eyed archangel who was looking close to angry tears now. 

“I need some air. Gabriel, I'll be home soon.” 

He sat up quickly. 

“How are we supposed to work this out if you keep walking out on me?” 

You turned looking at him with vacantly cold eyes. 

“I don't know if we can work this out.” 

Gabriel looked like you had force fed him a lemon. He said nothing else as you turned and walked from the room. 

Sam and Dean looked up as you walked into the library. Both were still appearing worried about you taking Ketch up on his offer of casual sex. 

“Well, what's new?”

Dean asked. You slowly pulled on your black coat before turning back to face your friends.

“Nothing, I'm going out for some tea.”

Dean motioned to the kitchen with his head. 

“I can make you some if you like. We can go watch some TV in my Dean cave 2.0.”

You smiled. Dean knew how to make you feel better and you couldn't thank him enough! Deep down, you only hoped that he knew that! 

“That's okay Dean. I think I need some air. Some alone time will do me some good.” 

Dean nodded. He was trying his best to keep the concern off of his face. Dean knew that you were a grown woman and was dealing with your situation the best way you could but it didn't stop him from worrying. He internally laughed at the nature of your friendship. When Dean first met you and found out that Crowley was his brother the last thing that he wanted to do was trust you. It didn't take long before you had won his and Sam's heart. When no one would help them, you were there! It didn't matter how angry it made Crowley. 

“Okay then. If you need us just call.” 

You nodded with a smile before walking out.

1 hour later, you sat in a local tea room with a steaming cup in front of you. Your goal for the evening was to try to get what you wanted straightened out. Neither yourself or Gabriel deserved to be going through all of this! Now was the question that had been plaguing your mind. Did you let him go or did you stay with him? If you let him go, you knew that you would be crushed and so would he. If you stayed with him, you knew that anytime the archangel went somewhere you would be questioning his deeds until he came back home and was within your sight. This wasn't fair to him or you! Maybe, somehow, you could trust him again? 

“What do I do?”

You whimpered to yourself. 

“I don't know but sitting here whining doesn't seem to be doing anything.” 

Your eyes snapped up to see Gabriel sitting across from you with a frown on his handsome face. 

“Gabriel, what are you doing here? I told you that I wanted some time alone and what the bloody hell is with the suite?” 

He smirked. 

“Not Gabriel first off. I'm not no weak archangel. You know who I am.”

Your mouth dropped as you started to scoot your chair back.

“Loki, what are you doing here?”

You growled. He was the last person that you wanted to see! No matter how angry you were at Gabriel the last thing that you wanted to happen was for Gabriel to see you two together! 

“You've been saying my name a lot lately. I was curious to see what it was all about.” 

You stood quickly. 

“Nothing, that concerns you.”

Quickly, you turned and walked from the tea shop but stopped when you heard Loki behind you. 

“You think your sassy little go away is going to be enough to deter me? Please sweetheart! You know me better than that, Y/n. So Gabriel cheated on you, huh? Here you are crying over him like some weakling. That isn't the witch I know. Do you really think that sleeping with some hunter is going to hurt Gabriel that bad? Sure, he's annoyed but if you want to really piss him off I am your man.” 

The demigod really was crazy! There was no better way to sum him up at this particular moment! You knew your mouth had to be hanging open!

“Absolutely not! Are you bloody insane? Gabriel will have an aneurysm! He will kill you and probably me too.” 

Loki chuckled. 

“Baby that archangel isn't going to do jack shit! He's weak. You, Y/n, need someone strong that can keep up with you. Sugar, you are beautiful! You and I could have a good time.”

Loki looked thrilled by your comment and it disgusted you! Had it been a year or so ago you would have taken Loki up on his offer of “companionship.” Like Gabriel, you wouldn't have cared what he did (minus infidelity of course). 

“You are no better than Gabriel. Loki, you would never be faithful either.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“When did you turn into such a damn girl? I thought you witches were into kinky shit? Not that it matters sugar.”

You rolled your eyes. He was getting on your last nerve. 

“I want my archangel not you.” 

Loki rolled his eyes.

“You do realize that you two are the butt of so many jokes, yeah? An archangel dating a witch, what a crock of shit! Come on sugar, come back to your own kind of people for a change. Let angel boy deal with his own problems. You pity him don't you? Poor little Gabriel and his sorry little life. Everything isn't fair for the pitiful little archangel who no one ever loved.” 

“Shut up!”

You growled angrily. Loki stopped his taunting for a moment before walking closer to you. He looked down at you with those arrogant eyes that made your stomach churn. 

“You'll be back. You always come back. Next time, you won't be getting away. As for Gabriel, he won't be alive to see any of it.”

Loki's hand was on your neck holding you firm so you couldn't get your hands on him or run away. 

“See you soon, peach.”

Loki was gone as quickly as he showed up, leaving you alone and gasping for air. Your hands trembled as you tried to calm your pounding heart. The memories of your past hit you hard. This was the part of your past that you wanted forever to remain secret! Gabriel would die if he knew that you were “acquainted” with Loki.

Sitting down on the ground you pulled your knees to your chest. At this particular moment you were no better than Gabriel. You had lied to him without really meaning to do so. In the beginning, with Gabriel, you decided to leave out select pieces of your past. What did it matter who past lovers were? After your and Gabriel's relationship intensified you began to regret not telling him about Loki and everything that had happened in your past! 

Now here was Loki making a threat. Would he live up to it or just bluffing? Did he really think that you would leave Gabriel to go back to a past that you didn't even really want to think about? Surely, he wasn't that stupid! 

You got back to the bunker quicker than you had in any time in recent memory! Sam and Dean sat eating dinner when you walked in. Dean looked up.

“Have a nice tea break?”

You only looked at him with wide eyes. That was enough to clue Dean in on the fact that something was wrong. 

“Y/n? Are you okay? Come on sweetheart, talk to me.”

You could only look at Dean with wide eyes as he gave Sam a nod. Sam quickly got up disappearing from the room. Within moments Gabriel walked in, followed by Sam. His face showed automatic worry as he approached you.

“Sugar, what's wrong?” 

Looking at Gabriel you couldn't help but feel immediately guilty about everything that you had kept from him and fact that you made his life such a living hell lately. 

“Gabe, I need to talk to you.” 

He nodded, his eyes were filled with obvious unease and the two of you walked into the bedroom. The moment he closed the door, Gabriel turned around. 

“Are you hear to break up with me?”

You shook your head miserably.

“No, Gabriel I am sorry about everything over the past bit. I was a horrible bitch.” 

The archangel looked shocked. His frown intensified as he sat down beside you. 

“Why are you apologizing? I mean yeah you did go bang Ketch. I kind of deserved that. Sweetheart, I should be the one apologize to you. I should be apologizing forever!” 

His sweetness was killing you! Your heart was breaking with each passing moment. It was time to tell him the truth before you chickened out and you kept this secret inside fever.

“Gabriel, there is some things about me that I have never told you.”

Gabriel tilted his head. 

“Yeah, same here sugar. I mean I have been around for millions of years so there is a lot about me that I haven't told you...or maybe I forgot and just never mentioned it.”

Here Gabriel went rattling on! You pressed your lips together and cut him off. 

“I've fucked Loki.”

Gabriel instantly stopped talking. His face went pale and had the situation not been so serious it would have been a perfect time to tease him about his silence. 

“Wh-what?”

He managed to get out. Just like that he went furious! His amber eyes were almost glowing with rage.

“What do you mean you have fucked him? Was you with him and not Ketch?! You better talk to me!”

You shook your head frantically. 

“No! I was with Ketch! Ask him if you don't believe me! It was before we were ever together! I was afraid to tell you!”

Gabriel started laughing. His laughter definitely caught you off guard! You had expected him to be yelling.

“Is that why you are with me, huh? Because I look like your ex boy toy?”

“No, of course not! I am with you because I love you! From the beginning I knew that you were different. I knew you wasn't him.” 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. 

“Why haven't you told me? At least when I fucked your mom I was honest! Now I kind of want to go fuck her again!” 

Your mouth dropped as that all too familiar heart break began to eat at you again. 

“I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you! You were alone and going through such horrible things! I couldn't bear break your heart. I was wrong though, Gabriel! I should have told you! I never felt anything for him and it was no form of a functional relationship!” 

Gabriel began to pace around he room before sitting down on the bed. He reached up tugging at his hair. 

“We aren't very functional at the moment either, sweet cheeks. Well thanks for the truth. Wish you you would have told me sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't taken it so bad. Imma go see your mom. Have a nice night. You can go see your old boyfriend for all I care. Let him keep you if he wants.” 

Gabriel was gone before you could get anymore words out. Although you expected his venom. The coldness of his words and the teasing of his affair continuing was enough to break your heart to a whole new level! 

Laying down on your bed, you curled into a fetal position wondering if life was really worth living anymore? Maybe you could just lay here until you died. Your miserable life could be over and you could be with your brother again.

You wasn't sure how long you had been laying like this until a voice got your attention.

“Y/n?”

You turned seeing your mother in the doorway. Her beautiful face was etched with worry as she stepped in closing the door. 

“Y/n, what is wrong? What has that shit head done now?” 

You shook your head sitting up. 

“He's gone. I think it's safe to say that we are done, mother.”

Rowena raised an eyebrow as she walked over to join you on the bed. 

“He looked right miserable when he stormed past me a few moments ago. That explains a lot. Y/n, did you leave him over what happened between us? If that is the cause I can assure you that I have no interest in Gabriel whatsoever any more!”

You laughed bitterly.

“No mother. He left me. I didn't leave him. Its my fault really. I kept a secret from him and since we were trying to be honest with each other I told him the truth. Now he hates me for it and I really don't blame him.” 

Rowena looked confused. 

“Please enlighten me because I am very lost.” 

You took a breath before explaining Loki and Gabriel's “relationship” then told her about your dealings with the demigod. Rowena sat quietly listening for a few moments. Her furious mother lion expression appeared instantly. 

“Bollocks! Don't you dare feel guilty over this! Gabriel has plenty of skeletons in his his closet and he leaves you over the one that you have in yours?! I don't think so! So what you didn't tell him everything in the beginning! You were trying to protect him! If you wanted Loki you would be with him! You are with Gabriel! That tells me who you want! Right now the mother in me wants to rip him apart! I know a great spell that can render an archangel useless. Let me go get my spell book!”

You stood quickly pulling your mother down as Rowena stood.

“No mother. It isn't worth it. Gabriel made his feeling clear. We are through. I am just going to have to accept it.”

Rowena sight miserably. She was quiet for a few moments before perking up.

“I know! Lets get out of here! I know you care for the boys in there and so do I but lets go do what we witches do best. You need a break! Lets go get some sunlight on those beautiful cheeks of yours! There is no need to torture yourself for doing the right thing! I won't let you! Y/n, you need a vacation! There are lots of eye candy in the tropics. We can wipe that archangel from your memory.”

As much as you would rather sit here in the bunker and morn your lost relationship alone, Rowena had a point. You had done the right thing. Sure it was a little later than you should have originally but you had done the right hing! Gabriel deserved to know! 

Part of you questioned if Gabriel would return looking for you? After he cooled off would he realize that you were both wrong in the relationship in so many ways and want to fix thing? What would he do when he came back to the bunker and found you gone? You shrugged off the questions before looking at your mother. 

“Let's go. You're right. There is no point in me sitting here mourning something that is lost.”

Rowena clapped her hands together. 

“I'll go get your bag!” 

Once she was in your closet rummaging through your clothes, you looked back to the ring that Gabriel had given you. The golden stone matched his eyes. It had been just one of the small tokens of love that he had given you. You sighed before taking off the ring and laid it on the bedside table. 

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” 

“This kingdom, good riddance, good freedom and innocence, has brought this whole thing down” ~Shinedown


	5. Chapter 5

I wanna wake up where your love is. 'Cause your love is always waking mine. I wanna break down where your heart gets so torn its almost breaking mine. I wanna lay here, lost and bitter. So long, I feel like I could die. I wanna tell you what my truth is but its buried deep inside.” ~Bishop Briggs

The moment that you told Sam and Dean that you were leaving, both Winchesters about flipped out. Dean chased after you was you walked through the bunker.

“Y/n, you can't do this! Sure, Gabriel is being a big baby right now but you don't need to be off running with your mom!”

Rowena put her hands on her hips. 

“And just why doesn't she need to be going anywhere with me? I am her mother and family!”

Dean turned looking at Rowena.

“I don't think you want me to answer that!”

Sam meanwhile, stood from his place at the table.

“Rowena, Y/n is out family too. We care about her. If Gabriel won't care for her and make sure that she is okay then we will”

You smiled at Sam lovingly. Even though you sometimes felt like the most unlovable being known to man (minus Lucifer?) Sam made you happy in that moment. Dean meanwhile, turned back to you with sad eyes. 

“Y/n, Gabriel will come around. He always does. When it comes to you...he isn't going to give up.” 

You looked at Dean with a genuine smile. The poor man always seemed to know what to say except this time you wasn't sure if it would be true or not. Reaching up, you placed a hand on Dean's cheek.

“I don't think he will this time, Dean. I promise you...I will be fine. I won't do anything stupid and when I come back...you two shall be the first person to know.” 

Dean immediately sighed. He reached up grabbing a hand full of his hair.

“Fine. If you need me...just call. I'll be there as fast as I can.”

You nodded before kissing his cheek. Rowena walked into the room with a big smile on her pretty face. 

“Time to go, sweetie! Boys thank you for your hospitality but we must leave. Bali awaits us.”

Sam and Dean both nodded slowly as your mother reached out for your elbow and led you out. 

Over the next week or so you spent your days laying on the beach with Rowena. To your displeasure and not surprisingly enough you hadn't heard a thing from Gabriel. For a guy that couldn't shut up he was being strangely quiet. 

“Would you put your phone down? You have been checking it every five minutes. Gabriel will reach out to you soon.”

You looked back to your mother who was laying in her lounger. She wasn't even looking at you but knew exactly what you were doing. You smirked looking at Rowena and her large sun hate and sunglasses.

“No, he won't. Mom, its safe to say that Gabriel and I are over. There is a lot that you don't know.”

Rowena turned to look at you. She removed her sunglasses before giving you a gentle expression.

“Then enlighten me! This is driving me nutty!” 

You turned to lay on your side to face your mother. 

“So before I met Gabriel I was with his worst enemy. It wasn't any relationship in my mind. Just a couple hookups. Long story short, I didn't tell Gabriel about him until after everything happened with you. Well I told him and he freaked. Freaked is putting it lightly too. That's what leads to now.” 

Rowena was quiet for a few moments before tossing the drink that she was holding down on the ground. 

“He needs to stop being a baby! You at least apologized! What more does he want from you? The bloody archangel has a past! He's been around since the beginning of time! We all have a past! Why can't you have one?” 

You looked down sadly.

“I guess I am just not entitled in his eyes.” 

“Bollocks! That archangel, no matter how charming he is, needs to get down off of his pedestal and realize that not everything is going to be in his favor!”

You looked down at the pina colada in your hand considering your mother's words. Gabriel could definitely be spoiled of course you did help with this problem You were guilty in this problem. There had been many of times you shouldn't have spoiled the archangel but you did. It was hard not to spoil him when he looked at you with those golden eyes. 

“I know, mother. We just aren't the picked fence kind of family.” 

Meanwhile....

Gabriel walked into the bunker still feeling miserable. In the time that he had been away from you; he was even more miserable! Gabriel had spent most of the days wondering if he could possibly look at you the same way knowing that Loki had touched you. The time that he wasn't brooding on those thoughts he was missing you more than words could describe! Life would never be the same without you! 

He knew that he was being unfair and childlike. If you would even consider taking him back it would be a miracle! The expression of heart break in your eyes was enough to make him think he could never win you back! 

“You decide to come back?”

Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts to see Dean looking at him from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I need to talk to Y/n.”

Dean shrugged. 

“Good luck with that. She's not here.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped. He couldn't even process what Dean had said. What did he mean that she wasn't there? Did she step out for coffee or was she really not there? 

“Where is she?”

Gabriel managed to choke out. Dean shrugged.

“She was flipping out over you and Rowena showed up. Long story short, Rowena talked her into going away with her. Said they were going to Bali or something. Hope Y/n takes her sunblock. That pale skin of her is going to fry.”

Gabriel's face immediately reminded Dean of an abandoned child. His eyes were wide and hands trembling. 

“Earth to Gabriel?”

Dean said calmly. He knew now wasn't the time to bug Gabriel. The archangel was silent for a moment. 

“Did she say when she would be back?”

Dean shook his head. 

“No, she didn't. I don't know if she will. She seemed deadest on getting out of here.” 

Gabriel stood quietly a moment before turning and walking in the bedroom that the two of you shared. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. A big chunk of your clothing was out of the closet. 

Laying back on the bed, where the two of you shared so many romantic nights, Gabriel wanted to start screaming. Had you gone back to Loki? His head pounded at the mere thought. If he found out that you had, there would be nothing to stop Gabriel from completely going crazy! 

After laying silently for a while he decided that he was coming after you. If you were with Loki, he was going to talk some since into you. There was no way that Gabriel was going to just let you be with someone that didn't care for you! He knew well that Loki would never care for you the way that he did. Loki wasn't a caring and attentive lover by any means! 

Now it was time for Gabriel to be the protective and attentive lover that he should have been from the first place! He realized what a piece of shit he had been to you and you never deserved any of it! You had been the one that had been there for him when he felt like he alone in the world. You had loved him when he felt most unlovable. From the beginning you never had to love him! Hell you never had to give him time a day! You could have easily dismissed him as a potential lover and went about your merry way! What did Gabriel do? He cheated on you then flipped when you were trying to be honest with him.

Gabriel sat up cupping his face in his hands. He didn't have to sit around and wonder what his next move would be. He knew! Gabriel was going to Bali to find you! 

Meanwhile, 

You sat at afternoon with tea with Rowena. Stirring the steaming liquid in front of you, the thought of still not hearing from Gabriel was plaguing your mind! Rowena meanwhile, was acting as though nothing major was happening. She seemed almost indifferent to your inner turmoil. You didn't really expect her to understand your suffering. Rowena wasn't the mushy falling in love type. That was clearly evident in her little romp with Gabe. He was just a quick roll in the sack, or by the bookshelf, to her. She didn't care about asking if he was taken she just went on impulse as Gabriel did.   
Looking away from your mother, your eyes focused on a little girl having tea with her mother. The little girl was swinging her legend eagerly giggling with her mother, whose face was swelled with pride. You never had this kind of relationship with Rowena. The moment that you were born she pretty much handed you off to Crowley to raise. You had gone a period for 7 years without seeing her. From that point she would show up every year or so just to see that you were turning into a proper lady.

“Y/n, you are going to give yourself wrinkles with all of the frowning that you are doing. You need to eat, love. I am afraid you are getting rather thin.”

Rowena's voice pulled you from your thoughts. You sat your teacup down with a smile as Rowena passed you a tea biscuit. You took the biscuit and began nibbling. Your mother looked pleased enough and gave you a proud smile.

“Good girl.”

Rowena went back to her tea. She had been strangely quiet since your conversation on the beach. You wasn't sure if she was feeling guilty over the happening with Gabriel or if it was something else. 

You looked up a few moments later and your mouth dropped. Right outside of the tearoom Gabriel stood looking around. 

“Excuse me, mother.”

You said. Rowena looked confused as you stood and started moving toward the door not blinking. She turned seeing Gabriel at the door. 

“Lovely.”

She muttered before turning back to her tea. The last thing that she was going to do was get into the impending madness! 

Gabriel meanwhile, stood looking around the lobby. He was looking for any sign of you. 

“Gabriel?”

He turned to see you standing a few feet behind him. In all of his years, he had never been so relieved to see anyone! He had been scared that he would never find you yet here you stood in a white sundress.

You meanwhile, stepped closer to the archangel. He looked in total disbelief that he had found you. 

“Y/n, I have been looking for you.”

You could he but noticed how desperate he appeared. 

“You actually came.”

Gabriel nodded. His golden eyes were looking you over. You knew what he was doing. He was making sure that nothing was wrong with you. He was also probably checking to see if Loki had touched you.

“I had to. I need to talk to you...about everything!”

You smiled. As much as you hated knowing that he was upset, it did bring you some relief to know that he was missing you.” 

“Come upstairs with me so we can talk privately.” 

Gabriel didn't want to wait to take the elevator or wait for general slowness. The next think you knew, the two of you stood in your room. You both stood locked in each others arms for a few moments. Gabriel's eyes were locked onto yours, leaving you feeling very naked underneath his gaze. 

“We are here now Gabe.”

Gabriel nodded as he slowly let you pull away. You immediately hated not being locked in his arms. 

“So what do you want to talk about?”

You asked carefully. It was a stupid question really. You knew what Gabriel wanted to talk about! It was no secret. He probably wanted to completely break things off now. It didn't matter how sweet he had been downstairs or how he just gave you those bedroom eyes that he wore so well. Gabriel wouldn't touch you now that he was well aware that Loki had touched you. 

“I wanted to talk about everything that has happened lately. Y/n, all of that was my fault! You haven't deserved any of it. I should have never touched Rowena and I should have never lost my cool when you told me about Loki. You were trying to be honest with me and I was acting like a big baby. I just hated the thought of him touching you. I also know how you feel now. How you must have felt when I was with Rowena. If I could take it all back.” 

You started to speak but another voice caught you off guard. 

“I think you are going to have to do better than that. That is kind of a bland standard Hallmark movie apology. I expected something better but it is you that we are talking about.” 

Both you and Gabriel turned to see none other then Loki sitting on the couch. His eyes turned to you and he smiled again. 

“Hey sweetheart. Miss me?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey sweetheart. Miss me?”

Gabriel stood completely straight and motionless as you peeped around his arm. He used his elbow to push you behind him again. 

“Don't talk to her!”

Gabriel snapped. His eyes started to glow for a moment before going back to his normal golden color. Loki raised an eyebrow before sitting back down. He clearly wasn't the least bit threatened by the archangel, even though it would have be wise to be so.

“Awe look at you Gabriel. Being the protective boyfriend. That is definitely a change of character. Thanks for keeping my girl safe. You can leave now.”

You could feel Gabriel starting to tremble with rage. Reaching out, you wrapped your arm around his waist. It wasn't like you would be able to stop him if he did start freaking out. 

“Gabe, don't listen to him.”

You whispered softly. Gabriel didn't move. He wasn't about to hurt you! It didn't matter how angry he was! 

“I am not going anywhere and she is my girl not yours. She doesn't like you. No one does.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Funny that you say that, old friend. When she was with me before she was happy. I could make her moan like you probably never can. I never disappeared nor disappointed her like a certain archangel that I know. You two as a couple is really amusing! I have to say that Y/n must have been desperate for companionship to be with you. Sorry Gabriel, but with all of your issues I would think that you would be unlovable. Maybe she just wanted someone pathetic to have to look after.”

The lights in the room began to flicker. You wanted nothing more than to reach over and smack Loki as hard as you could. Part of you wondered if he was just a hologram at the moment. Was Loki really stupid enough to test and archangel and almost full power? The real answer to the question was how lucky was the demigod feeling? 

“Gabe, don't listen to him.”

You whispered. If something happened between Gabriel and Loki at the moment there would be no way that you would be able to stop it. Gabriel pulled away from you before stepping closer to Loki.

“Get out of here! I'll face you soon enough and I'll show you weak.”

Loki smirked. 

“Why wait? Let's see how tough you are.” 

Gabriel shook his head before looking back at you. The petrified expression on your face was what stopped him. He wasn't about to do anything that would scare you any worse. 

“No, I am not doing anything in front of Y/n. When I get you alone though...you won't be walking around with your smug as fuck expression much longer. I can promise you that.” 

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back at you batting his eyes. 

“Look forward to it. Unit then...cheers.”

Loki disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Gabriel didn't move and you were slightly afraid to yourself. After a few quiet moments you reached out touching the small of his back. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Everything is fine.”

Gabriel said in a monotone voice. Rolling your eyes you moved to stand in front of him. 

“Yeah and I was born yesterday. Gabriel, I don't want you to listen to what he said and I really don't want you going after him.” 

Gabriel's face took on an apologetic expression.

“Sorry, Y/n. I have to now. Knowing that he wants to take you from me....I can't just sit around and do nothing.”

You look down at the ground miserably. Gabriel's hand was on your chin titling your face to his. 

“I don't want you to worry. This is me that we are talking about. I think I am going to come out ahead. Baby girl, I am lot stronger than I was. Now where were we before that jackass showed up?”

Gabriel was relieved to see you smile. As much as he wanted to throw a tantrum then go off after Loki, you needed him more. You needed him there with you. There was too much at stake in your relationship! 

“You were about to kiss me.”

Gabriel's eyes were immediately serious and lust filled as he snapped his fingers; leaving the two of you sitting on the couch. You were sitting on his lap with one leg on each side of his body. His hand went up your dress squeezing a cheek.

“Mhm, I was about to press my lips to those ruby red ones then have my way with you. Trust me sugar, I will be thinking about what it feels like to have that mouth of yours wrapped around my cock or how it feels to be balls deep in that pussy of yours.” 

When you blushed, Gabriel's face went ecstatic. He threw your hair over your shoulder before licking a path down your neck to the valley of your cleavage. 

“Did I just make my little witch blush? I think I can do better.”

He snapped his fingers leaving you naked on his lap. You looked down at his still clothed body with a frown.

“Not fair! You still have your clothes on!” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“All the better to tease you with, my dear.” 

He began to rock his hips into you. You whimpered as his erection began to dig into your already wet pussy. 

“You are getting my jeans wet.” 

He said with a frown. You reached out yanking his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere! Gabriel looked around before turning back to you. 

“I rather liked that shirt.”

You laughed as you took his hands and placed them on your breasts. Gabriel cleared his throat as he began to massage and tweek at your nipples. You whined as he began to rock his hips again.

“Do that little snapping thing that you do. Fix it right up, angel.” 

You elongated the word angel because you knew that was a trigger to get him hot. 

“Sugar.”

He half whined. You pushed him back further against the couch. Leaning forward, you began to stroke you fingers through his hair. The other hand caressed his now obvious erection that was straining against his jeans. 

“You like it when you make me blush don't you? Have your way with me, Gabriel. Make love to me like you used to. You can tie me to the bed. I'll be your good little submissive, just like you like. I like it when you bend me over whenever you want to fuck the living daylights out of me. When you touch me I could just come apart. I love you, angel.”

Gabriel's eyes snapped open. 

“You mean like this?” 

The next thing that you knew Gabriel had you bent over the table. His lips were kissing down your thighs while his finger ran down your slit. 

“Someone is nice and wet. I want to taste that.” 

“Oh fuck, Gabe.”

You whimpered as his tongue took the place of his finger. He licked down you slight before pushing your legs apart to suck at your clit. It took all of your power to stop yourself from rocking your hips. 

“Fuck, sugar. I see why you have me addicted to you. You taste better than any candy out there. I'm going to fuck you now. I want that tight little pussy squeezing me tight. I want you to make me come hard, princess!” 

Gabriel's words alone made you come apart on his fingers that had again began massaging your clit.

“I like when I can make you come by words alone.”

Before you knew what hit you, Gabriel's cock was shoving inside of you. Both of you moaned as Gabriel began to rock his hips. It took your body a moment to get used to having him stretch you. Sex with Ketch wasn't this good. Sex with any of the others that you had slept with weren't this good! No one could compare with the archangel inside of you 

Looking over your shoulder, you smiled at Gabriel's sex hair. His golden curls were all over the place at he focused on the sensations going through both of your bodies.

“Fuck, princess...so close.” 

You were surprised that he was coming for fast. This was not typical Gabriel behavior. Maybe it was just the lust of not being with you for some time. Feeling him beginning to get almost bigger inside of you was enough encouragement to make you get instantly closer. 

“Damn it!”

Gabriel swore as he felt your body beginning to spasm around him. Seconds later he was coming inside of you. Gabriel leaned his head against the top of your spine. He pressed a soft kiss to your body before slowly pulling out. 

“How about we go check out that big shower in there? As you know shower sex can be quiet fun?” 

You smirked as Gabriel pulled you into the bathroom after him....


	7. Chapter 7

After vanishing from the hotel room, Loki went back to the place that he was staying. He was completely livid and ready to take Gabriel's head off! Why he vanished and didn't take Gabriel out, he didn't know. Now he was beginning to really regret his previous decision. 

Loki was so lost in his brooding that he didn't notice his sons walk in and were watching him pace. Fenrir and Narfi walked out without another thought. Whatever Loki was going through at the moment it didn't involve them.

“Father, why are you so torn up about the witch?”

Sleipnir asked carefully. 

“Why not let her go and we can just kill her with Gabriel?”

Loki didn't reply for a moment before turning to his son with a cold expression.

“I have my reasons. I have a job for you to do.”

Meanwhile....

You lay running your finger down Gabriel's chest. The two of you had barley made it to the bathtub before Gabriel was back inside of you. You held to the bathtub as Gabriel made love to you again from behind. 

This led to the two of you laying in the bathroom floor with your leg thrown over his body. Gabriel held to you tightly making sure that you weren't uncomfortable on the cold tile floor. 

“So we are good?”

You nodded, nuzzling your face against his chest.

“Yes. Next time you cheat on me I will curse you with permanent erectile dysfunction. Don't try me blondie.”

Gabriel winced. 

“Well fuck, let's not go and do that. Don't worry, Y/n. I am strictly with you now. No tricks and no games!”

You smiled before sitting up slowly. To your shock, you trusted him. Gabriel seemed truthful and for the moment that was enough for you. At least he knew what consequences he would be facing if he slipped up again.

“I need to go find my mother. She is probably freaking out trying to find me.”

Gabriel whined. 

“Do we have to go bringing her in here? You know that she is going to try to curse me.” 

You chuckled. 

“I need to go find my mother and at least let her know that I am with you. I'll be back in  
minutes tops.” 

Gabriel groaned before getting up. He didn't care one bit that he was completely naked and your eyes were glued to him. 

“Don't worry I will still be naked when you get back.” 

You yanked your dress back on before walking over to your archangel and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Be a good boy.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said in a mock whining voice that you were being unfair. 

15 minutes later, after a brief make out session that you had to stop before sex started again, you were walking back down the hall to find your mother. 

“Y/n?”

You turned and there stood a face you remembered all too well. 

“Sleipnir, did your father send you?”

He nodded, flashing you an innocent expression. You frowned thinking of a way to vanish the moron in front of you. 

“Dear, take yourself and you used car salesman suite and go back to daddy.” 

He looked down at his suite before looking up offended. 

“I can't go back empty handed”

As soon as you started to caste a spell to ward him off, the world went dark...

Gabriel sat on the couch waiting for you to come back. He tapped his foot anxiously knowing that it had been way more then 15 minutes. Right as Gabriel stood a vision of what happened hit him. Gabriel wasted no time in snapping on clothes  
before vanishing out the door and into the hall way. 

He stood in the hallway and looked down to see your locket that he had given you in the floor. 

“You! Archangel! Where is my daughter and what have you done with her?”

Gabriel turned looking at Rowena with furious eyes. Rowena froze immediately knowing that something was wrong. 

“I've done nothing to her. Its Loki that you need to be worrying about.” 

Rowena stepped forward. 

“That clown has got my daughter? Why on earth would you let that happen you moron?!” 

Gabriel's eyes began to glow before turning back to the normal gold hue. This made Rowena step back a few steps and realize that Gabriel wasn't playing.

“She was coming to find you. Y/n was afraid that you would be worrying about her. If you weren't here this wouldn't be happening.”

Rowena put her hands on her hips.

“If you kept your cock in your pants, then none of us would be here and that trickster wouldn't even be interested in my daughter anymore!” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Enough! We need to find her and fast. Better get some help.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers resulting in Sam, Dean, and Cas appeared. Dean held a spatula and was wearing a “Kiss the chef” apron. It was surprised that Gabriel didn't burst into fits of laughter. 

“Really? We were in the middle of a cookout!”

Dean snapped. Sam frowned looking between Gabriel and Rowena. 

“Oh no! What are you two doing together?”

Cas quickly came in as well.

“Where is Y/n?”

Gabriel looked if possible angrier! 

“LOKI HAS Y/N!”

He all but yelled. Dean threw the spatula down. 

“How did he get her? I need some answers here!”

Rowena finally came in. 

“She and Gabriel were making up apparently. Makes me want to rip my tongue out just saying that! Y/n apparently came to find me after she ditched me for him. He must have grabbed her then! My poor sweet little baby. She must be terrified.” 

Sam and Dean exchanged freaked out expressions. Rowena was really on this being a mom kick! Dean held a hand up as he noticed Gabriel's eyes were glowing again. 

“It was Sleipnir. He did it because Loki told him to do it. That coward is getting killed too!” 

“Okay! Okay! We will find her. Gabriel, I need you to breathe or do whatever you archangels do to calm down!” 

Meanwhile....

When you came back to consciousness, you were laying in silk sheets and completely nude. 

“Decide to wake up? About damn time. Sex with you unconscious is kind of a drag.” 

You eyes snapped to the couch where Loki sat starring at you like nothing was out of the ordinary. Quickly, you yanked the sheets over you breasts. 

“You touched me?!” 

Loki shrugged with a snarky expression that he wore so well. 

“Check between your legs and that should answer your question.” 

You didn't move but the feeling of shame and fury washed over you. Had this been a few years ago, you would have been all over Loki. The two of you didn't have a .  
healthy relationship by any means! It mostly consisted of sultry hookups and epic fights. Sure, your relationship with Gabriel wasn't really healthy either but things were starting to look up. 

“You sick bastard!”

You hissed angrily! Loki got up and yanked you out of the bed. He slammed you against the wall and crammed his body against yours. 

“Bastard? You want me to show you a bastard? Want me to have my way with you again? Because, sweetheart I will be more than happy to. I want to get all of that archangel sent off of you. You still taste so good.”

His lips locked on your neck. You tried to push him away but wasn't successful. 

“I'm going to tell you a little secret. You are never going to see Gabriel again. I'm going to kill him and make you watch. You are never getting away from me again. Its time that you kept your promise to me? Have you forgotten it?” 

You looked away feeling repulsed. The last thing that you wanted to do was think of that promise! You never meant it anyway. 

“I asked you a question, Y/n.”

Loki growled. You turned to look at him with a defiant expression on your face.

“I promised that I would give you another son and stay with you forever. It isn't going to happen. I love Gabriel. I don't love you anymore! You aren't going to kill him, Loki. He will kill you first.” 

Loki looked furious for a moment before pushing you away. 

“We'll see about that. I'll be back to see you when I want some more of that sweet body.” 

The following bit of time was a repeat of the first. Loki would come into have his way with you then taunt you for hours about what he was going to do to Gabriel. He wouldn't let you leave the room and insisted on making you wear lingerie the whole time. The whole time you were silently praying to Gabriel to hurry and get to you. When he didn't bust through the door and stab Loki through the heart you knew Loki was fucking with your prayers. He wasn't letting Gabriel hear you. You worried that you would never get out of the room again! 

He also found a way to stop you from using your powers. If you could cast a spell then perhaps you could kill Sleipnir and get the fuck out of dodge before Loki could figure out what happened.

You tried your best to keep Loki away from you. Anytime that he was fucking you the master plan was to call him Gabriel. That made him lose whatever concept of a hard on that he had. If you wasn't taunting him then you were comparing everything that he to everything that Gabriel did.

“At least Gabriel is a good lover.”

“At least Gabriel can make me smile. You can't do that. All you can do is be a hateful prick!” 

That for the most part got Loki off of her back until he calmed down some. 

You sighed miserably one morning. Loki had gone off to torture some poor pathetic soul leaving you alone with the guards.

The sound of gunshots quickly got your attention. Standing up you ran to your nightstand and too out the revolver that you snatched off of Sleipnir when he wasn't looking. 

When the door busted open you fired. 

“Owe! Shit!” 

Your eyes snapped open the moment you heard that voice. Looking up Gabriel was healing the bullet wound that hit right beside his heart. 

“Gabriel!” 

You had never ran across a room so fast! Gabriel had his arms around you. 

“Y/n! Sugar, are you okay?”

The thought of knowing that you were safe and that Loki was never going to touch you again was enough to make you sob. 

“I am now.”

You managed to get out as Gabriel tightened his hold on you. He gently kissed the top of your forehead. Neither of you made any move to let go of each other for a long time. 

When Gabriel did let go of you, he was shocked at the state that you were in. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have been instantly turned on by the outfit that you were wearing. Yous stood in a red push up bra, cheeky lace panties, matching red stockings with garter, and red high heels. 

Gabriel's lips tightened into a hard line. One look at your lover told you that he was beyond livid. 

“What did he do to you?”

He growled angrily. 

“Did he touch you?!” 

You looked down completely ashamed. What if when you told him that Loki fucked you and Gabriel didn't want you anymore? You couldn't stand that! Gabriel is all that you had been dreaming about for days. 

“Yes he did. Gabe, please don't leave me. I didn't want him to! I tried to make him stop!” 

The electricity in the room began to flicker and Gabriel's boy was trembling with rage. You started to walk away. Maybe everything was over and you were going to be stuck with Loki forever. The tears started to flow again however, Gabriel's wings were pulling you back to him. 

“Y/n, stop. This wasn't your fault. I love you, always will. I'm going to kill him!”

About that time Sam and Dean walked into the room but froze the moment that they saw your half naked body. Sam immediately closed his eyes while Dean looked you over.

“Whoa!”

Gabriel growled angrily. 

“Dean!”

Dean looked off the other direction. 

“Sheesh shes with you feathers! I can't complete with that. Y/n, are you okay?”

“Sure.” 

You replied weakly. Gabriel looked up as Cas walked into the room. 

“Cas, get her out of here and get her back to the bunker.” 

Your eyes immediately widened before turning in Gabriel's arms.

“What are you doing!?”

Gabriel quickly cupped your face in his hands.

“Darlin, I will be home as soon as I can. I am staying here and when Loki and Coward Jr shows up, I am taking care of them. I am full charged and totally pissed off.”

“So are we.”

Dean replied. Sam nodded, agreeing silently. 

Gabriel let his hands drop to his sides before speaking in your mind softly. 

“Everything is going to be okay. I don't want you to worry Whatever has been happening, we'll make it through it.”

He stepped closer and pulled you into a long kiss. You sighed against his mouth. Finally something that you knew and loved! 

“I'll see you soon. I love you.”

Gabriel looked at you sadly. 

“I love you too, sugar.”

Gabriel quickly snapped some clothes on you. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to see what was his! 

Cas approached you slowly and held out his hand. You took his hand without question knowing that you would be safe. Before Cas vanished, he let you take one last look at Gabriel. His expression was unreadable and almost foreign. 

The next thing that you knew you were standing in the middle of the bunker with Cas. He looked down at you sadly.

“Let me make you some tea.” 

He said softly. You nodded walking to the couch and sitting down drawing you legs up to your chest. 

A few minutes later Cas walked in with a steaming up of tea in his hands. He sat it down in front of you before snapping a bottle of honey in his hand. 

“Here you go, Y/n. I hope this makes you feel better.”

You smiled. Here was kind Castiel. You couldn't be more thankful for his friendship at the moment. He wouldn't be like Dean who would be walking around the room cussing like a sailor or Gabriel, who was on a murderous rage. Cas or Sam was perfect for this particular moment in your life. Now only if you could get Gabriel to sit still and just hold you everything would be better. 

“Y/n, I shouldn't has questions. But I want you to know if you need to talk about anything, I am here for you.” 

You smiled again. 

“Thanks Cas. I really do need to talk to you about something. You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. I mean anyone!”

Cas sat down. 

“Of course. I won't say a word.”

You took a deep breath, fighting the tears.

“Cas, I'm pregnant.” 

The angel's face looked stunned. He was quiet for a moment before he began to speak. 

“I see. Do you know who the father is? Gabriel or Loki?”

You looked down. 

“I don't know. That's the horrible part. I'm sorry to say this in front of you in advance. Gabriel and I had been making love several times a day. That sack of porpoise poop, Loki, sure had a good time with me.” 

Cas' eyes widened. For a moment he didn't know what to say. Saying that Gabriel would be angry would be an understatement. 

“Does Gabriel know?”

You shook your head. 

“I didn't have a chance to tell him. I'm scared, Cas.”

Cas looked at you sadly.  
“I would consider you a fool if you weren't. Y/n, I want you to listen to me. Gabriel is in love with you. He needs you like you need him. Yes, you two are extraordinary jealous of each other but you are in love with each other. I can see that. I don't think that Gabriel will let you down.” 

You smiled at Cas' words and could only hope that he was right....


	8. Chapter 8

You remained in the library of the bunker for the next few hours. Cas sat with you as well. The last thing that he wanted to do was leave you alone at the moment. There wasn't much that he could say to make you feel better but he wasn't going to leave you alone to suffer! 

When Gabriel, Sam, and Dean appeared, you were instantly relieved! Gabriel still looked angry. You didn't really expect that to change in the course of a few hours. He looked at you sadly. The expression in his eyes alone was enough to break your heart. 

For the past few hours you had almost laughed at how his affair had almost ruined you relationship. At the moment, that was nothing! The situation that the both of you were facing now was going to be the REAL test! 

You swallowed the urge to vomit. Over the past few hours you had plagued yourself with the thoughts of what Gabriel would do once he found out that you were pregnant? Shocked, definitely! Upset, that was a given. The possibility that he wasn't the father....that reaction you couldn't judge. What would you do if he left you over it? What if he left and the baby actually was his? Would Gabriel come back? 

Your state of panic was interrupted when Gabriel bent down in front of you. He had been feeling your negative energy since he had returned home. You looked up the moment that he gently said your name. 

It didn't take much more encouragement to jump in his arms. Gabriel sighed holding you tightly. From your place in his arms you could see Cas looking at you sadly. The angel was as worried as you were. Bless him for trying all afternoon to keep you calm and persuade you that everything would be okay. 

“Want to go lay down?”

Gabriel asked softly. You nodded as he turned giving Sam and Dean a nodded before carrying you back to your bedroom. He sat you down on the bed before crawling in beside you. 

“Did you get him?”

You asked timidly. Gabriel growled. 

“No, ass hat knows that we are onto him. Sleipnir probably alerted him that I came for you. I'm sorry, Y/n. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I would have known this was going to happen to you, I would have never let you go out of that room alone.”

You slowly sat up and leaned in for a kiss. Would this be your last kiss with Gabriel? You knew now was the time to come clean on everything! 

“Gabriel, I don't blame you. You shouldn't apologize.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he sat up as well too. 

“Kind of hard not to sweetheart. I'm supposed to keep you safe and I failed at that too. Just another thing to go on my very long list of failures.” 

You quickly stood, feeling that familiar sense of rage building. 

“Gabriel, you are not a failure! So what you had a few setbacks but you are not a failure. Last time I checked even angels aren't perfect.” 

Gabriel didn't look like he was buying your comment. 

“Well lets see here...I had an affair on you then you got kidnapped by the douche that has it out for me. None of this disaster would have happened if I would have behaved. Say what you want gumdrop, that was a failure!” 

You took a deep breath. 

“Well, we have moved past that. We have a new problem.”

Gabriel groaned. 

“In addition to the Loki problem?! What is it now? Has one of my dick brother's started trying to fuck with us too? I mean mess with us not literal fuck. Bad word choice.” 

You smiled for the moment before taking a deep breath. 

“I'm scared to tell you.”

Gabriel frowned and tilted his head.

“Sugar, you don't have to be scared to tell me anything. That's not how our relationship works.” 

You took another deep breath. 

“Gabriel, I'm pregnant. I don't know who the father is. I don't know if its you or him.”

Gabriel's face went from worried to devastated in less than two seconds. He was dead silent, which was definitely odd for him. Normally you couldn't get that noisy boy to shut up now here he sat silent as the grave! 

His silence was making you nutty. You were practically dying for any form on communication. If he started yelling that would be better than the silence.

“Gabe please say something....anything.” 

Gabriel looked up finally before muttering a string of words in Enochian. You blinked. 

“In a language that I can understand, please. Gabriel if you want to leave I understand.”

His eyes winded as he stood and pulled you into his arms.

“I am not some heathen! Y/n, I'll admit when you and I started sleeping together again...I wasn't too focused on preventing you from getting pregnant. Whoever the kid belongs to...its mine. I'm no leaving you over this! I won't lie I am a little upset but that isn't going to change anything. It won't change anything except how bad I want to kill that creep! Did you really think that I was going to leave you over this?”

You nodded sadly. 

“I was afraid of how you would take it. I didn't know if you would even be willing to consider raising one of his children....given your history with Loki.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I may be a shitty asshole at points but it isn't the kids fault! Can't choose your parents, princess. Trust me I know all about that one. Also that kid doesn't need to have dad issues like I have or grow up wondering why they only have one parent.” 

You smiled before reaching up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Have I ever told you how amazing that you are and how glad that I am that I got you instead of one of your brothers?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You are making me gag woman but yes you had. You're stuck with me now, sweetheart.” 

Gabriel wrapped his arms back around you and tucked your head under his chin. What you didn't see was the frown on his face. You didn't know how on the inside he was falling apart. What if the kid was really Loki's? Would he even be able to look at the child? Gabriel couldn't even answer that at the moment? He didn't know how he was going to be able to be a father let alone be that father of his worst enemy's child? 

Looking down at your small frame in his arms, he knew he would have to find a way! He would have to put his personal hurt on hold and deal with that at some point in the future. Gabriel meant what he said about the child not being able to choose his or her parents. If Gabriel could have chosen his family a little bit better he sure wouldn't have put up with the shit that he had in his past. 

“Get in bed sweetheart. You need to get some rest.” 

You slowly got into bed followed by Gabriel. 

“Are you going to be here all night?”

You asked timidly. The thought of sleeping alone terrified you. Gabriel stroked his finger over you cheek. 

“Sure will. I need to talk to Sam and Dean about some plans for the next few days and our new little problem but I will wait until you are asleep. When you wake up I will be here.”

You were pleased enough with his response and burrowed yourself against his chest. For the first time in a long time you were able to sleep and feel perfectly safe! 

Gabriel was true to his word. He waited until you were fast asleep before sliding out of the bed. He pressed two fingers to your forehead making sure you were fast asleep. Gabriel stood quietly for a few moments. He looked down at you with sad eyes. 

“I'm sorry that you are having to go through this. If I wasn't a coward none of this would be affecting you. You never deserved any of this and I certainly don't deserve you. I hope that you can forgive me for all the wrong that I have done to us.” 

Gabriel turned walking into the library where Sam and Dean sat across from Cas. All three stood up as Gabriel walked into the room. Rowena, who Gabriel didn't even realize was in the room sprung out of no where!

“IS SHE OKAY? Is what Castiel said true? I thought you knew how to stop her from getting pregnant! What have you done to my darling?!”

Cas reached out for Rowena.

“Now isn't the time.”

He said in his normally calm gravely tone. Gabriel's eyes hadn't left Rowena. He could understand her worry but she needed to understand his as well too! 

“It's true.”

He said. Rowena pressed a hand over her face. Dean looked back to Gabriel. 

“So this kid is going to be wither nephilim or whatever you get when you mix demi gods and witches? Which one is it?”

Gabriel shrugged sitting down. 

“You're guess is as good as mine.”

Dean looked confused. 

“So you are telling me that you have no idea what that kid is going to be?”

Gabriel nodded.

“I have no idea what that kid is going to be, Dean. I won't know until the child gets here.” 

Dean sat down looking confused. 

“Are you going to be able to tell then?”

Gabriel's eyes narrowed on Dean. For a moment it looked like the archangel was about to repeat what he did to Dean years ago in that hotel room. Dean was shocked when Gabriel didn't slam him against a wall and start trying to choke him out. 

“Of course I am asshole! Even baboons can recognize their own babies!”

Sam sighed. 

“I don't think he meant it like that, Gabriel.”

“That is exactly how I meant it, Sam.” 

Gabriel looked at Sam with a less than amused smile. Dean stood.

“Gabriel, if you plan on leaving her I suggest you get going.”

Gabriel vanished and slammed Dean across the wall after that comment. Cas lunged forward and started trying to pull his brother off of the eldest Winchester. 

“Gabriel, calm down! Dean, choose your words better!”

Cas growled. Dean swallowed and took a deep breath. He had forgotten how hard that little archangel could choke a person! Gabriel looked to Dean again coldly.

“I am not leaving her. I am not pleased with the situation and the thought of raising that monster's child makes me want to die...I'm not leaving Y/n. She doesn't deserve that. I am tired of running and I'm not doing it anymore. There's a chance that kid is mine. That is the only hope that I have at the moment. If the child is mine that opens a whole new door of shit. Nephilim are forbidden! Dad made a whole damn slide show on it. Why do you think he got all pissy about humans and angels being together in the first place? This is why. Nephilim are extremely difficult to read. This kid is going to be more then what dad was talking about! Between my grace and Y/n's powers....I have no way of telling you just what this kid can do. What I can tell you is all the angels in heaven will be after us. I should probably take Y/n and get the fuck out of dodge.” 

Dean shook his head. 

“Oh hell no feathers! You aren't going anywhere and neither is Y/n! You said it yourself that all the angels would be after you three. This is the safest place for you. Gabriel, you and I don't see eye to eye but I can tell you that I personally know that you have changed. I think you know it too. Now if you will all excuse me I am going to wash my mouth out! I never thought those words would come out of my mouth!” 

Once Dean walked out of the room, Sam turned to Gabriel.

“Dean's right. We always figure these things out.”

Gabriel stood slowly.

“You guys are making me feel all warm and fuzzy, which is odd but we are in for shit that is beyond your normal job description. I'm going back to Y/n.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Harder Gabriel.”

You whimpered as the archangel below you rocked his hips harder. His eyes were clenched closed as his hands dug into your hips. 

“Your killin me, sugar.” 

This was the third time in one day that you had dragged Gabriel away from whatever he was doing to have your way with him. You knew that he wasn't complaining. In fact he didn't complain. If he was holding something, it was thrown on the floor. The pregnancy hormones was going haywire and sex was the only thing that you wanted! Of course the same positions and activities that you once loved was becoming more difficult by the day! Ridding Gabriel's cock was just fine for you!

It had been four months since you discovered that you were pregnant. You had started to get round almost immediately. Gabriel hadn't talked much about Loki possibly being the father since the initial conversation. If you mentioned Loki, Gabriel would get a dark expression on his face that would stop you dead in your tracks. Gabriel was convinced enough that the baby was his and you couldn't ruin that for him! He was taking the “even if it is his, its yours” seriously! 

Gabriel's grace pushed down on your clit; sending you into a mind blowing orgasm. The two of you didn't move for a few moments as you enjoyed t he afterglow. 

“That was amazing, sugar. If I would have known that you being pregnant would get me laid this much then I would have knocked you up a long time ago.

Gabriel said with a lopsided smile as he pulled his pants back on. When you looked down at his comment. Gabriel quickly stood and pulled you into his arms.

“Its mine, Y/n. He isn't even involved in this.”

You tried to smile but had so many things that you wanted to say to Gabriel. What was he going to do if the child was Loki's and he came looking for it? What was Gabriel's grand plan when the child started asking questions and things didn't add up? 

“Y/n, stop worrying.”

Gabriel said. His golden eyes softened. 

“I love you and our baby. Next time I run into Loki, he can kiss his own ass goodbye.” 

You looked up finally.

“Can you promise me that?” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“Sugar, this is me that we are talking about. If someone can pull this off its me! Loki is already on my shit list. When this happened, he signed his own death warrant. I love our baby and nothing is changing that. Trust me, okay?”

You nodded, feeling some better. 

Gabriel forced a smile. What he didn't tell you was he had his own doubts. In the beginning he was afraid that if the baby wasn't his: would he be able to look at it? How would he be able to process raising his enemies child? Would he even be able to touch the kid? 

Now none of those thoughts mattered! After a conversation with Cas everything came together. 

“That baby isn't mine, Cas I feel no connection to the child. I can't feel anything but radio silence.” 

Cas stood looking at his brother's devastated expression. He could tell right away that Gabriel was banking on this kid being his. 

“Gabriel, this is for the best. You are an archangel. Gabriel, you know what happens to the mother when a nephilim is born. It doesn't matter if Y/n is a witch or not. If she gives birth to your child, she will die. I know that you can bring her back but do you really want to put her through that turmoil? Gabriel, take that child and be the father that it deserves. You can do that.” 

Gabriel smiled as Cas' words washed over him. If he could prevent that kid from going through the daddy issues that he did then everything would be worth it! He wouldn't have to tell the kid the truth for a long time. After living as Loki for so long he could raise the child to use his/her powers responsibly. 

He laughed at that thought alone! If it was a few years previous there was no way in hell that Gabriel would even consider what he was about to do. If someone told him that he would be taking care of Loki's child with you; he would have cursed them on principle. Now here he was and everything would be just fine....someone....right? 

“Sugar, I am gong to go talk to Cas. Why don't you get some rest?”

You fixed your dress before smiling at your lover. 

“You better hurry. When you come back we are doing it again.” 

Gabriel smirked.

“Sugar, my dick is going raw.” 

You rolled your eyes as Gabriel gave you an eyebrow wiggle.

“Yeah, nice try. Gabe, you are a horn ball. Get with the program.”v

Gabriel felt an erection forming. He looked up at your raising an eyebrow

“Well it looks like your right. Getting hard already...damn it. I'm good to go again if you want.”

He nuzzled his face against your before letting his hands cup your behind.

“Cas is waiting for you.” 

Gabriel groaned. 

“Ugh, I have to face my brother with a hard on.” 

It wasn't like that would be some rare occurrence. Gabriel was always facing the younger angel with a hard on. Poor Cas had gotten used to seeing you two making out and practically dry humping each other on all surfaces of the couch.

You watched as Gabriel walked out fixing his bed riddled curls. 

Laying back on the bed, you closed your eyes. Right as you were about to drift off to sleep there was a knock on the door. You sighed before getting up and walking to the door. 

Rowena stood on the other side of the door holding a china plate with a sandwich on it. She looked at you with that gentle smile that she had developed. Rowena was going all kinds of nuts over the fact that you were pregnant. It often left you wondering how exactly she had responded to your nephew Gavin when he was born. You expected nothing like she was behaving over your and Gabriel's baby. 

You had never met Gavin. Growing up, you never heard much about the boy from Crowley. He never talked about his son! In all actuality it was a miracle that you turned out as loving as you had with Crowley as a parent! Crowley was never loving! He never really had that much time for you! As negative as your relationship was, you missed your brother! 

You sighed. 

“Mother, this is my fourth sandwich you have made today. I can't really fit anything else in there.”

Rowena shook her head.

“You need to take care of that baby. Archangel, trickster, whatever it is needs to be fed. You are still thin. I don't know how long you will carry but I don't think that you are big enough. 

You sighed sitting down, frowning at the sandwich. The last thing that you wanted was food! You took a few polite nibbles to appease your mother. She smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss to your head. 

“Don't worry, my darling. We will take care of that baby.”

Rowena didn't care if this out of character for her! She wasn't about to lose her only renaming child and grandchild. What she didn't tell you was she was again looking for a way to bring Crowley back. Of course he would be living once he realized that your child was that of a union with an archangel but he would be more than sufficient enough to keep you safe. Maybe, just maybe, Crowley could finally eliminate Gabriel from your lives for good! 

Meanwhile...

Loki sat nibbling on a chocolate bar. He had been in a fit of rage since Gabriel broke in and stolen you from him. His anger had been so violent that Sleipnir wouldn't even go near him. However, this all changed the moment that Sleipnir found out about your “condition.” 

He had been out and saw Gabriel with you. The moment that he saw you rounded tummy, Sleipnir knew that he had something that would snap his father out of his funk. 

“Father?” 

Loki looked up with a scowl.

“What do you want now?” 

Sleipnir smiled. 

“I have news.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“This better be good or I am tossing you out.” 

Sleipnir gave his father an innocent smirk. Normally that innocent smirk would get him places. 

“I saw Y/n and Gabriel. Y/n is pregnant.” 

Loki sat up straight in his seat. 

“And you didn't grab her?”

Sleipnir blinked. 

“Do you want me dead?” 

Loki stood up and began to roll up his sleeves. 

“You are a little more dependent than your brothers but it isn't worth killing you over. I want you to keep an eye on them, Sleipnir. That baby is mine and they will both be back with us where they belong.” 

Sleipnir pressed his lips together. He wasn't about to question his father on this. How Loki planned on taking care of Gabriel and getting you to come back would be interesting. Sleipnir also knew that he would somehow be roped into the craziness and was mentally preparing for what his deeds would be.


	10. Chapter 10

(A few months later...)

You woke up with a groan. Attempting to stretch you looked down at your still pregnant stomach. 

“Yep, still pregnant.”

You mumbled before sitting up. Looking over to Gabriel's side of the bed you couldn't help but sighing. Whether you wanted to admit it or not your relationship was Gabriel was suffering! You were convinced that he would bail on you after the baby was born if it wasn't his. He was being too good of a man to say it but you could see the betrayal in his golden eyes. Gabriel had spent a lot of the time telling you that everything that had happened wasn't your fault and he didn't blame you for it. Did you believe him, no! After he would say that Gabriel would look away with hurt eyes. 

The physical aspect of your relationship was still hot as ever! Gabriel couldn't keep his hands off of you! Anytime that you wanted him, he would drop whatever he was doing for you. Many of times leaving Cas looking after you two awkwardly. 

Getting out of bed, you slowly pulled on a long sundress and examined your reflection. You weren't big by any means. The baby moved against your hand as you stroked your tummy. You couldn't help but smiling. Even though there was a good chance that the baby was Loki's you were still in love with the child to be. Maybe you could convince yourself that the baby was Gabriel's? Maybe everything would be okay after all? 

Meanwhile, 

Gabriel stood looking over some notes that Sam had made about tracking down Loki. 

“I hope you are right, Samshine. I don't like being away from her right now.”

Dean frowned.

“Do you want the creep dead before the kid gets here or not?” 

“Shut up, Dean.”

Gabriel snapped. Dean shrugged. He wanted to tell Gabriel that he liked him batter as a goofy trickster however, he understood why Gabriel wasn't cheerful and happy. Living with the knowledge that your girl was knocked up with another man's kid had to be rough. One thing Dean had to respect Gabriel for is the fact that he was going to raise the kid regardless. 

“Gabe, we'll get it taken care of.”

Dean replied calmly. Gabriel looked up. 

“Oh yeah! I'm going to make him suffer more than he needs to.”

“Y/n is coming. Stop.”

Cas replied. Gabriel turned as you approached. 

“Hey sugar, how are you feeling?”

You smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“I'm fine. Are you still leaving this morning?”

Gabriel nodded sadly. 

“Yeah, we got some information.” 

You looked down. Asking Gabriel to stay home with you would be selfish. You knew that he wanted nothing more than to kill Loki and make him suffer for everything. 

“I'll be back before you know it so you can have your way with me as much as you want.”

You couldn't help but laughing at that. 

“I read in a baby book that sex can make induce labor.”

Gabriel blinked a few times ignoring the grossed out expression on Dean and Cas' faces. 

“Well when I get home we are doing it.” 

You stood on your tiptoes pressing a soft kiss to the archangel's lips. He leaned his forehead against yours with a sigh. 

“I don't want you to worry.” 

You closed your eyes fighting any urge you had to have an emotional breakdown. Gabriel didn't need your emotions. He didn't need to be worrying about you when he was going after Loki. If you were in the back of Gabriel's mind pestering him, he could get hurt. 

“Everything will be fine.”

You whispered hoping that Gabriel believed you. Gabriel's hands gently locked on the sides of your face. 

“Loki just hopes that he can get rid of me. You know how annoying I can be. I'm not going anywhere.” 

Dean snorted.

“He's right, Y/n. We've been trying to get rid of him for years. Looks like we won't ever get rid of him now.” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“See what I mean?”

The following week passed relatively slow. You have heard from Gabriel a few times but nothing like you wanted. 

“Sit down, would you?”

Rowena asked looking up from her spell book. Your mother had been getting cross with your less than cheerful nature. 

“You are moody.”

She said. You stopped your pacing and turned to look at her with a perplexed expression.

“Well I am sorry, your highness! I just have a lot on me right now!”

Rowena blinked. 

“We all have a lot on us, my dear.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Lets see here, I think I win! I'm pregnant with a trickster or archangel's baby. Who the father is, I have no clue! Gabriel is out after Loki and I don't know what is about to happen to us!”

Rowena sighed. 

“You and the baby will be just fine! I am not going to let anything happen to either of you. If the trickster and archangel die, we will be just fine.” 

“Shut up, mother!”

You growled. Turning and walking to the window trying to breath, a pain in your lower back that had been going on and off all day began to get worse. Rowena stood back up the moment you bent over. 

“Y/n?”

You held up a hand. 

“Nothing. Just....oh fuck.”

Rowena raced over. 

“You're in labor! Bloody hell! Get that archangel here!” 

A few hours later...

Gabriel sat beside Cas watching Sleipnir talk with a couple of his guards. 

“It would be so easy to take him out right now.”

Gabriel stated. Cas turned looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. 

“Gabriel, you need to go with the plan.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, 

“Cas, I don't know if you know me or not but I am not a go with the plan kind of guy.” 

Cas was quiet for a few moments. He wasn't about to agree with his brother. Gabriel was never a go with the plan kind of guy. From the early days in heaven, Gabriel did what he wanted. 

“Gabriel, go with the plan for Y/n and your child.”

Gabriel expression softened a bit before turning dark. 

“The kid will be here soon.”

Cas nodded. 

“It will be. Are you prepared for the outcome?”

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

“How am I a supposed to be ready for that outcome? I keep trying to barging with myself and nothing is working. For Y/n, I am trying not to be some bitter asshole. I know we talked about this before but it ISN'T WORKING CASTIEL!”

Cas jumped when Gabriel yelled the last part. Gabriel quickly looked ahead trying to control his trembling.

“I can't tell you how to feel and if I could I wouldn't.”

Gabriel nodded before running a hand through his hair.

“I know you wouldn't. I guess we will just have to see how it goes.” 

The phone ringing pulled the two from their conversation. Cas took the cellphone out of his pocket before muttering a quick hello. Gabriel didn't pay much attention until he heard the urgency in Cas' voice.

“What are you talking about? We haven't heard anything! We'll be right there!” 

Gabriel turned looking at him with a frown.

“What was that....”

“Y/n had the baby?”

Gabriel's mouth dropped. 

“Why are fucking sitting here? Better yet why are just now hearing about this? Y/n, didn't get a hold of me?!”

Cas held a hand up knowing that telling Gabriel to calm down would work about as well as telling Dean not to stab someone without having coffee. 

“Sam has a theory....it was the child.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Fucking damn it! It is Loki's and is already causing me grief!”

Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Lets just get to her.”

Meanwhile, 

You sat in the bed looking down at your baby girl with a smile. From all of the bad that had occurred during the past few months this was the shinning moment. Her sweet face was the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen. Her golden eyes shinned up at you instantly capturing your heart. 

“She's darling!”

Rowena said with a smile. Your mother's face had an expression that you had never seen before. She looked completely at peace and there wasn't a trace of the cold witch there.

“Thank Mom...for everything. If you wasn't here...I would have never been able to do this.” 

You were completely honest about that too! If it was for Rowena, delivering the baby you wouldn't have known what to do! Gabriel didn't come when you practically shouted at him and neither did Cas. Of course, Gabriel would have been useless but it would have been nice to have your child's father there. 

“You did all of the work. We make a good team. If this whole mess with Gabriel and the Winchesters don't work out, we could make it just fine.”

You eyes darkened as you looked up at Rowena.

“Why wouldn't it work out?”

Rowena shrugged. 

“I am worried that once he find out that the child's father is Loki, Gabriel will live up to his reputation. Its a valid concern, love.”

You pressed your lips together. 

“He'll prove us wrong. I know he will.” 

Rowena sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell you that she didn't have the least bit of faith in the archangel. Sure, he was good roll in the sack but as a father and protector....eh. 

“Well it doesn't hurt to have a plan.”

Before you could respond, Gabriel and Cas appeared in the room. Rowena looked up at Gabriel with an annoyed expression

“Just a wee bit late!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before saying “out”. He snapped his fingers making Rowena vanish from the room. He looked back to you with a sympathetic expression. 

“Sugar, you didn't call.”

You nodded wildly.

“I was praying to you like mad....cursing your name there toward the end.” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“Glad that I didn't hear that.”

He quickly walked over and was mentally preparing himself for looking at Loki's child in your arms.

“She's perfect, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled. 

“A girl...we are in for it.” 

He slowly reached down taking the baby into his arms. You watched him hoping for some kind of miracle as Cas wondered over. Gabriel's expression was unreadable as he looked down at the baby. 

The moment the baby's eyes opened and shinned bright gold; both Gabriel and Cas' mouth dropped. 

“She's mine.” 

Gabriel managed to get out. You looked as shocked as Gabriel did! All of the months of inner turmoil was thankfully wasted! Loki had no claim in your life whatsoever now! 

Gabriel sat down beside you not letting go of his daughter. He wasn't able to say a word as he memorized every feature on her little face. It was you that spoke first.

“But how is that possible? Cas, I thought that I would die.”

Cas, looking totally confused, looked up.

“I don't....I don't know how to explain. There are just too many anomalies to list....”

Gabriel looked up finally. 

“It doesn't matter. Everything is fine now.”

Cas pressed his lips together knowing that everything in fact wasn't fine. Loki would still come after the child. There would be no way that the trickster would believe that child wasn't his. He wouldn't believe it until he was dead. There was also the fact of what would happen when the other angels and archangel's found out. 

For now, however, Cas couldn't bring those subjects up. He would let the two of you enjoy your one moment of peace. You both deserved that! Cas would tell Gabriel, Sam and Dean at the same time and they would come to some sort of conclusion and deal with the problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael sat at a table in a table in stark white room. He didn't know how or why he had been brought back. 

“Hello brother.”

Raphael stood to see none other then Michael a few feet away from him with a sneering expression on his face. 

“Michael, what do I owe the pleasure.” 

The elder archangel motioned to the seat that Raphael had been sitting in.

“Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss.” 

Raphael watched with careful eyes as Michael sat down at the head of the table. 

“Tell me, Michael does it bring you pleasure always wearing John Winchester as a vessel?”

Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Because at this moment a vessel isn't my concern. We have bigger things to be worried about. Like our brother...” 

Raphael raised an eyebrow. 

“Which one? The other two have always been a pain.” 

Michael laughed coldly. Raphael certainly had a point. If it wasn't Lucifer causing issues then it was Gabriel miming his older bother's actions. 

“Good point, brother. Its Gabriel. This is why I have brought you back. Our youngest brother has gone and done the unthinkable. He has created a nephilim.” 

Raphael's mouth dropped. Had he just heard his eldest brother correctly? 

“Excuse me?” 

Michael nodded.

“You heard me correctly. This just isn't any nephilim either. This is a child that could wipe all of us from existence. The child's mother isn't just any human. She's a witch. This child is going to have a lot of a alliances at her disposal. The grandmother is Rowena and uncle is Crowley.”

Raphael's eyes darkened. 

“So you are telling me that this child has both heaven and hell at her beck and call?” 

Michael nodded. 

“Precisely. We have to do something about this. Not just to punish Gabriel but to make sure that this child doesn't live to know just how powerful she is. Family or not we can not allow this to happen. Our father would never allow this....creature to have even been born.” 

Raphael was quiet for a moment. He looked thoughtful. 

“We could use this child. Train her to see our way of things. We would be unstoppable, Michael. She is our niece after all. I don't care what happens to Gabriel or the child's mother. Kill them for all I care but this kid....this is a golden ticket that is...”

“Too risky to be messed with. I intend to kill Gabriel in time. I am tired of that little thorn in our side. He has never behaved the way that he was supposed to and I am tired of it.” 

Raphael was quiet for a moment. 

“Very well.” 

Meanwhile....

Gabriel stood looking down at the baby in his arms with an awe struck expression. He had never been more thankful that something had gone his way. That didn't mean that he had let his guard down though. He was still waiting for Loki to show up to try to take Meeya from him. It didn't matter that she was Gabriel's. The trickster would probably try to find some way to justify that she was his. It wouldn't matter that the child's DNA read archangel. Gabriel was ready though. He would be more than happy to rip the trickster apart. It was on his “to do list” from the time that Loki had kidnapped you. 

“Did she go to sleep?”

Gabriel looked up when you walked into the room before nodding. 

“It helps when you have me for a dad and I can knock her out in a second.”

You smiled. 

“I guess that does give us an fair advantage on her. I do feel sorry for her when she starts dating.”

Gabriel immediately shot you a scowl. 

“Sugar, she is just a few days old. I haven't gotten to that point yet mentally. That poor kid doesn't know what they are getting into. Ah who am I kidding? I don't feel sorry for that kid at all! They don't know what hell I can bring them!” 

You rolled you eyes as Rowena walked in with Cas behind her. The angel frowned. 

“Y/n, Gabriel...I need to speak with the two of you.” 

Gabriel nodded, expecting this conversation to be about Loki. He knew that conversation would be coming. Just like he would have to disappear for a bit to take care of Loki. He had been keeping those details out of his mind for the past few days. The last thing that he wanted to do was leave Meeya or yourself. 

When Gabriel looked at you, he knew what you were thinking as well. You were thinking the same thing that he was. When Meeya was less than a day old, you had tried to talk to him about it. Gabriel had quickly put the conversation to rest saying that was the last thing that you needed to worry about at the moment. Now the conversation had to happen and neither of you were entirely ready for it. 

Rowena, meanwhile, was overly glad to take her granddaughter away from the child's father. Gabriel scowled at her as she took Meeya away from him. Her eyes quickly met the archangel's and laughed. 

“Relax would you?! I am not going to take her anywhere! Besides I love her too much.” 

Gabriel didn't blink for a few moments. He wanted to tell Rowena off! From the time that they had slept together, he wanted to tell the witch that he regretted every moment! Now he was stuck looking at her for the rest of however long Rowena would live! Grandmother or not, Gabriel didn't trust the witch with his daughter! 

“I'm not relaxing around you.”

Gabriel hissed. 

“Gabe.”

You said calmly. The relationship between your mother and lover was less than cordial. You knew that they both regretted everything that happened between them. Now their negative feelings resulted in hatred of the other. 

“Like it or not, love, she is still my grandchild and I have every right to be in her life. There is part of me in there that you won't be able to help her understand.” 

“Her mother can help her understand that.”

Gabriel growled. You sighed, stepping in. 

“Would the two of you get a room or something?”

Both Rowena and Gabriel looked instantly disturbed by your comment. You smirked raising an eyebrow.

“I'm tired of you two bickering! I don't want Meeya growing up with that. I think we all agree that past events needs to be left in the past.” 

The two looked between each other for a moment before nodding. You knew that this was only the beginning of this can of worms. Gabriel would never calm down around Rowena and you knew this. Your mother on the other hand, would find any way that she could to get under Gabriel's skin. You could only try to mentally prepare stories to appease Meeya with when she asked why Gabriel and Rowena couldn't get along. That day was coming and it would happen soon enough.

It would be ideal if your mother didn't find the need to hover all the time. As much as you loved your mother, her presence was never something that you were used to. Maybe her presence was Rowena's way to make up with her less than stellar mothering skills? Whether you liked it or not, Rowena was here to stay. 

Your thoughts were disturbed when a voice you never expected to hear again rang in your ears. 

“Hello darling.” 

Spinning around, your mouth dropped the moment that your eyes fell on....

“CROWLEY?!” 

There stood your very much alive brother with a coy smile on his face. You stood a moment before racing over and throwing your arms around his shoulders. The two of you had never been touchy feely. In fact, never in your mind did you remember Crowley showing you any physical affection...even as a child. If you had injured yourself, he would instantly fix you up and tell you to stop your fussing. 

Crowley stood motionless a moment before awkwardly patting your back. 

“Hello to you too sister. Look at you, you've become all soft and touchy.”

You quickly let go just staring at him for a moment. After his death, you assumed that you would never see your brother again. Part of you was devastated. The other part was ready to really live for yourself and feel the need to please him any longer. You no longer had to be the little girl chasing after him keeping up with his deals and doing unspeakably bad things to people for Crowley's pleasure. 

“I'm sorry brother. Its just...I am incredibly happy to see you...alive. How?”

Crowley smiled, patting your cheek.

“For me to know and your not to worry your pretty little head about. You are looking well, Y/n.”

Crowley's attention went to Gabriel, who was scowling at him. Dean walked into the room and stopped at the awkward reunion. He wanted to warn you about Crowley being back but obviously failed. 

“Why is there an archangel here?”

Dean shrugged. He noticed that Crowley had yet to look at his mother and the small bundle in her arms. 

“Well we can't really get rid of him now.” 

Crowley watched as you walked over to Gabriel letting him wrap his arms around your body. 

“You've got to be blood kidding me! Y/n, what the hell have been doing other then him while I was away? Have you lost your marbles?”

Gabriel scowled harder at Crowley. 

“Watch your tone.” 

Crowley gave Gabriel an extra sassy look that rivaled his own. 

“Really? I don't think I have met you. You must be Gabriel. I've met your brothers...well watched Raphael explode into a million bits...you all must be the same.” 

You winced. The last thing that you wanted to do was turn and look at your lover. It didn't matter if Gabriel was on good terms with his family or not. He didn't put up with negativity being said about them. He could call them a bunch of asses if he wanted. Anyone else was a different story.

“You heard me. I think you have enough sense to know the hell that I can bring you.”

Gabriel said coldly. His eyes went to Rowena was looking at her son with tear filled eyes. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel walked over taking Meeya away from the witch before she had an emotional break down. The fact that Crowley hadn't said a word to his mother spoke volumes about their relationship.

Crowley's mouth dropped the moment that he saw that baby in Gabriel's arms. 

“Please tell me that isn't yours?”

You looked back to your brother carefully. 

“She is mine.” 

Crowley mumbled a slew of curse words. You knew what was about to happen! It was time for one of Crowley's epic hissy fits! 

“And your the father?”

He asked Gabriel casually. Gabriel nodded. 

“That's the way it looks. Boy there is no getting past you.” 

Crowley blinked a few times. 

“How is she alive still?!” 

Rowena politely coughed. 

“A spell?”

Crowley looked at Rowena coldly.

“Of course, it was you! Bloody hell! I swear! I spend ll this time raising you, Y/n and what do you do? Run off, fuck an archangel, and get knocked up! Do you know the danger that he can bring you because I DON'T THINK YOU DO!”

You instantly clamped your mouth shut. Gabriel, meanwhile put Meeya in your arms before turning back to the former king of hell. His eyes glowed as he fought every cell in his being that wanted to rip the demon apart. 

“Enough! You aren't talking to her like that anymore! Do you understand?” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Cool it sparkles. Don't get your feathers in a bunch. I'm curious...does the rest of the god squad know about the little one? I don't see them being so welcoming.” 

Crowley was pleased when Gabriel's mouth clamped shut and eyes narrowed. Chuckling, Crowley walked over looking at the baby in your arms. The child was indeed beautiful for a newborn. She was unearthly beautiful and Crowley knew that hell that was to plague her in time. 

“I take your silence as a no. I can assure you, Gabriel, that those brothers of yours. They know a lot more than you are aware. Looks like the lot of you, team free will included, needs help.” 

“What makes you want to help us?”

Crowley smiled before looking at you. His eyes seemed to look right into your soul. 

“This is my sister and niece that we are talking about. I don't give a damn about you but them....more than you know.”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Fair enough. I'm not asking you to be my new best friend.” 

Crowley smirked. 

“Good because I don't plan to be. Now lets go talk about what kind of things we need to do to keep this wee one safe.”


End file.
